Honesty
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Seto has cheated on Ryou and now he wants to end it. But will just a few minutes at a diner prove him wrong? Contains slash!


Hey everyone! This is my new songfic! I feel I really write to many of these but everyone tells me that I have a talent for doing the song used justice so as long as I keep getting those comments I will keep writing them! This fic is based on the country song, "Honesty" by Rodney Atkins. I do not own the characters used although I would like to! The lyrics have been changed to fit the story…ok I like that is all. Now enjoy! - Naur

Honesty

Ryou sat across from Seto trying to make eye contact but was never able to as Seto kept his head down. Finally after much silence and Seto ordering some coffee he looked up meeting Ryou's brown eyes. 

"Ryou…I know you know what I have done and…I…I just can't see how this will work between us anymore. I don't have the same feelings for you now that I did once," Seto told him quietly. Tears welled up in his eyes but Ryou tried to blink them back, he knew Seto had cheated on him with that new secretary but he hadn't said anything about it until know hoping it would all work it's self out. His other hand went to the ring that he wore on his right ring finger and he stroked it gently remembering the day Seto had given it to him. "This is a symbol of the promise I have made to myself for you Ryou, I will always love you." Those were the words he had said. 

"Seto…" He whispered but was stopped. 

"No Ryou…we need to do this, I just can't live like this anymore…write down what you would like from me and we will try to work something out," Seto said. Ryou looked around for something to write on and grabbed a napkin then asked the passing waitress for a pen. He didn't even have to think about it, he already knew what it was that he wanted from Seto. 

****

He said: "Just think it over, and write me a list,  
"So we can figure out what we both deserve."  
He hardly could believe it, that their love had come to this:  
Dividing an' deciding what would be theirs.  
But he grabbed a paper napkin, an' asked the waitress for a pen.  
An' one by one, he wrote down what he wanted most from him.

He remembered when they had been in love, so deeply…it felt as if nothing could break them apart. Seto had actually made time for him then; he'd canceled meetings and at time just woke him up in the middle of the night and they drove…it didn't matter where as long as they were together. Worldful possessions had never concerned him much, he was just thankful to be alive and glad he had found someone he loved and for a time…loved him back. He finished writing the last sentence and with a sigh closed the cap on the pen. 

****

"Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust.  
A little less time for the rest of the world,  
And more for the two of us.  
Kisses each mornin', 'I love you's' at night,  
Just like it used to be.  
The way life was when you were in love with me."

Ryou took Seto's hand with his left and placed the note in it with his right. Their eyes connected and he gave Seto a small smile. 

"You know I never thought it would come to this…" Seto dropped his eyes, his thoughts reeling as he thought about all the things Ryou could ask for. He could want the new car, one of the houses, any amount of money…but his eyes widened seeing the first line.

****

He reached across the table an' placed it in his hand,  
An' said: "You know this isn't easy for me."  
As he thought about the new car, the house an' the land,  
An' wondered what that bottom line would be.  
An' a thousand other things that he'd want him to leave behind,  
But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find:

Ryou's graceful handwriting met his eyes and he smirked remembering how much he loved that beautiful writing…at one time but then his smirk quickly disappeared as he read the wants that Ryou had written down…

****

"Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust.  
A little less time for the rest of the world,  
And more for the two of us.  
Kisses each mornin', 'I love you's' at night,  
Just like it used to be.  
The way life was when you were in love with me."

He had never really cried in his whole life but now he had to fight back the tears with a vengeance, none of the things written down were what he pictured. 

"Ryou…I…I don't know if…" It was all he could say. 

"Seto…everything I have written is right there. You just have to listen to it," Ryou told him pointing to his heart. Ryou gave him one last glance and stood, without turning he said, "When you figure it out…give me a call." And he started to walk away. 

****

Well, he fought back the tears, as he looked in his eyes,  
An' said: "I don't know where to start."  
An' he said: "Everything on that list in your hand,  
"Is hidden somewhere in your heart.

"Ryou! Wait!" Seto called standing and reaching his hand out. Ryou stopped but didn't turn around. 

"Find the list…and find your way back to me…" Ryou whispered and he walked out the door. Seto sat back down heavily staring at the note, his tears fell freely now...it looked like he had a lot to find out about himself that Ryou already knew… 

****

"Honesty, sincerity, just like it used to be.  
The way life was when you were in love with me."  


Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Wrote this in about 30 minutes…hope it lives up to my others! Ok now just go press that little button that says Review, and send me a line! - Naur


End file.
